Never turn back
by XXXHimura911XXX
Summary: A little one-shot/introduction thingy. It's about how Kenny thinks about his friends, looking into the past as he grows up. And also introducing a new character in the scene, who been in their wild adventures since pre-K.


_**Summary: **_A little one-shot/introduction thingy. It's about how Kenny thinks about his friends, looking into the past as he grows up. And also introducing a new character in the scene, who been in their wild adventures since pre-K.

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own South Park guys...I only own Reese...that's it! If you want to see a pic of her, then it's on my profile!  
_**

* * *

"(Kyle...for the last time, can we please go already?!)?" A teenage boy in an orange hoodie hissed desperately as his red headed friend looked around for a book on their history project. The one named Kyle turned to his blond friend, emerald eyes gleaming with interest. 

"We need to find something for our project Kenny...besides my sister and Stan are just around the corner, why not bother them?" The jew said and continued looking at the bottom of the shelf. Pouting with boredom, Kenny walked away to find his other two friends. When he reached the corner, he spotted a raven haired boy with a red poof ball hat and a girl with reddish brown hair, blue dye on her bangs, both in their specific winter attire. Indeed another cold night in South Park Library.

"(What'cha guys doin'?)" Kenny asked, peeking over the two's shoulders.

"Nothing...just some book about the History of Japan..." The raven haired boy replied, standing up and dusting off some dust from his brown coat. Kenny merely shrugged and took a good look at his other friend. She was still wearing her black collar long sleeve, which was black and blue stripes, bell bottom jeans and black vans to match. Yup, since the were in pre-K, Kenny was still secretly in love with her. Both Stan and Kyle knew this, but never really told her.

"Okay guys, we can go now..." Kyle head popped out of the corner as the three followed him. Stan and Kyle walked ahead, out the door after they went through the librarian, while Kenny and Reese followed after them. The blond boy looked at the other bushy haired jew beside him and began to reminisce.

_Flashback_

A 6 year old Kenny stayed shyly with four other kids as they play with firecrackers. One of them was a really chubby kid by the name of Eric Cartman, the other three were Stan, Kyle and Reese in their kinder years. Kenny wanted to impress Reese by trying to be brave a lite a dynamite which blew him up.

"O they killesh Kenni!" The young Stanley cried.

"O basturs!" Baby Kyle yelled, while spitting. Reese on the other hand, clapped for joy cuz she couldn't speak yet. As for Cartman, well out of nowhere he was munching away on Cheesy Poofs.

_Another flashback_

"(You guys! Wait up!)"An eight year old Kenny still with his hood on tight as ever, ran towards his friends in a hurry. Reese was the first one to turn around and smiled at the ragged boy before him. As Kenny stopped infront of her, he saw her and blushed abit.

"You dirty white trash, what's the rush?" Cartman asked, after laughing at his own joke.

"Dude, shut up!" Stan glared at him, then smiling weakly at the orange clad, "What's up Ken?"

"(Dude, Bebe is trying to bombard me about Kyle again!)" He ran in circle, muffled screaming in terror as the blond gossiping girl approached them with a big smile on her face. Reese blinked a couple of times as she pushed both Kenny and Kyle in the nearest janitor's closet. Bebe skipped happily towards Stan and Reese, but stopped while looking around.

"Have you seen Kenny or Kyle?" She said the last part dreamily, making the two teens gag at the thought.

"Uh no" They both said, relieved when she walked away with Cartman trailing her. Kenny and Kyle came out trying to breathe and coughing. The red headed male smiled a his sister in thanks, while Kenny was starring at her in another trance.

"Yo dudes, now that Cartman is not here...wanna sleepover my house?" Kyle grinned, winking at Kenny suggestively towards his sister. Kenny blushed but agreed anyways. Stan on the other hand, was a bit taken about what the two of them were doing.

_3rd Flashback_

Kenny nearly died by being struck by lightning. Kelly, a girl who was in a choir called 'getting gay with kids', was trying to revive him while Stan, Reese and Kyle stood there and watched.

"Oh my God, they killed Kenny!" Stan shouted.

"You bastards!" like usual, Kyle replied back just as loud as Stan did.

"Who are they?" Kelly asked, making the three kids look at each other, then at her like she was crazy.

"Them..." Stan pointed to the sky puzzled.

"...they're bastards..." Kyle then said. Kelly began shouting for Kenny to come back and pounding his chest. Kenny woke up groaning and coughing, making Stan and Kyle shocked, while Reese was happy that he was alive.

"Oh Benny!" Kelly smiled happily and hugged him for dear life. Kenny was about to hug back but then saw Reese with the saddest face ever.

_4th Flashback _

Reese and Kenny, now 12 years old, walked up the steps to Kelly's house. Luckily her parents weren't home so that they could talk privately. Reese knocked on the door, Kelly answered and smiled at Kenny, but frowned at Reese.

"Hey baby, mind if we come in?" Kenny asked nervously, both girls having a glaring contest.

"Sure Lenny..." She opened the door for them and gestured them in. They sat in the couch in silence until Kenny coughed and started to speak.

"Uhhh...Kel, we need to talk..." Kelly's smile faltered, as she raised an eyebrow in curiousity.

"Oh? Why Ken-baby?" She pouted, Reese pretending to barf.

"Well...it's about...us..." Kenny grew more scared by the minute, Kelly clenched her fists while Reese was siting calmly, yet still on her guard.

"...Kenny, you do realize what will happen if you-"

"Sorry Kelly...but I'm tired of this, you don't give me space anymore..." Kelly's face was turning redder and redder by the second. It didn't matter though, Kenny was feeling a bit more braver and continued on, "I mean, you are so...OBSESSED! I want a girl to like me for the real me, not someone who thinks I'm hot or good in bed..."

"But-"

"No Kelly, I will not be intimidated by you anymore...screw you Kelly! I'm breaking up with you!"

"Kenny! I will kill myself if you-"

"Go ahead! Just as long I'm not stuck with you!" He panted a bit from shouting. Somehow, Reese being there with him gave enough courage...he can finally be free. Kelly gritted her teeth, facing the jewish girl and went towards her.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU WITCH!" Kelly yelled at Reese and slapped her hard in the face. The red head fell, and spat some blood out of her mouth. Before she could get up, the blond girl tackled her to the ground and proceeded to punch and kick her. It was official that Kelly had gone mad, and all that Kenny could do was watch in horror and try to break them up with reason.

"WE WERE JUST HAPPY TOGETHER! JUST THE TWO OF US! AND THEN YOU SHOWED UP AND BRAINWASHED HIM! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY LOVE?!?"

"LET GO OF ME YOU CRAZY WOMAN!!!"

"K-k-kelly...l-let h-her-"

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO INTERFERE HUH?!?!?" A vase went smash into the floor as they bumped into a table. Kelly saw this and took the biggest broken bit and slashed Reese's right eye. Blood spilled out of her scarred eye, holding her right side of her face in her hand screaming in agony. Kenny wasted no time, and rushed to her side, checking if it was bad or not.

"Reese?! Reese are you ok?!?! Talk to me!!" Kenny kept shouting in panic, she was groaning in pain and her breaths were short. Kelly just chuckled grimly and looked down at them in both despair and anger.

"Well Kenny?! Aren't you gonna save her?!" Kelly yelled menacingly, Kenny holding onto Reese tight, "If she dies or goes blind, it's your fault...YOUR FAULT!!!" She laughed maniac like. Kenny's eyes widen in fear as he picked Reese up bridal style and ran out of the house as fast as he could. Kelly's words still echoed through the night as Kenny try to find the nearest hospital.

_If she dies...it will be your fault..._

_...your fault..._

_...YOUR FAULT..._

**_...YOUR FAULT..._**

**_...IT WILL BE ALL YOUR FAULT KENNY!!!_**

"It will be all my fault..." Kenny whispered, tears running freely down his cheek and down to Reese, who was starring at him in pain. Then, her world turn dark as she heard his last words...

_"...I'm sorry..."_

_Back in the present time_

Reese then glanced at her best friend and smiled softly as she came closer to him.

"What'cha thinking about?"She asked Kenny quietly.

"Nothing...just looking back at old times..."

_ "_Ah, I see...when you used to put your hood on all the time...and dying all the time..." She giggled at the numerous times of bad luck.

"And how you got that scar on you're left eye..." Silence took place after that. Reese looked down and smiled weakly as she placed a hand on the left side of her face.

"Yes...It still pains me on the inside too..." She chuckled, but was caught surprised as Kenny hugged her tightly. The blond boy then started to shed silent tears, whispering sorry over and over again. Reese started crying too and comforted him saying sweet little words. Stan and Kyle stopped and turned to see the sad sight before them. They heard the whole thing and remembered something that happened after the accident.

_Flashback_

Reese slowly woke up, her brother and Stan were at each of her side on the hospital bed. The jewish boy glared at her, as she sat up and asked what happened. Stan explained about three nights ago and carefully gave her a glass of water.

"I see...where is Kenny?" Both of the boys froze all of a sudden at the name, glancing at each other worriedly.

"Reesy..." Kyle cooed at her nickname, "He...commited suicide by slicing his throat open..." Reese dropped her glass in shock, heer heart stopped a bit from the sudden news. Stan gave her a little envelope with Kenny's name on it.

"He went sick the next day, his heart fell ill...he locked himself up and never told anyone about it...but Kyle and I eventually found out and your father was about to sent Kelly to jail until Kenny said no...he never blamed her..." Reese then read the note silently.

_Reese_

_I'm sorry_

_I wish I can take it all back_

_I feel trapped, alone and guilty_

_I will be gone_

_I might come back soon but_

_I just wanted to say I love you_

_Kenny_

After reading the blood written letter, Reese sobbed like no tomorrow and hugging the boys in despair.

_End of Flashback_

Years later up to now, Kenny soon stopped killing himself and Reese eventually forgave him. Kyle wanted to sent Kelly to her death, but left the country a week later. Stan gazed at the full moon and sighed, one thought in mind.

_"This is one past I never want to look behind ever again..."_

* * *

**-sniffs- Aw man...remember kiddies...this is a oneshot! If want a sequel story...you got review or PM me about it...anyways the reason I did this so I can get you to know my new OC for the future...hehehe...hope you liked it!**


End file.
